


文兰物语

by tanatos



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanatos/pseuds/tanatos
Kudos: 5





	文兰物语

窗户外面很吵。  
冬天快到了，最近一直都在起风。  
……来到这里已经多久了？  
不知道是出于什么理由，脑子被快感麻痹的时候就会想到这样的问题。对于过去或者是未来的思考，明明早就已经发誓不会再去想了。  
  
因为就算思考，也没有任何意义。  
  
[“稍微调整一下位置，你这样我动不了啊。”]  
托尔芬不满的声音从前面传来，因为一直在一起生活的缘故，最近也能够稍微听懂一点了……但是他们从来都没有刻意地去学过，不管是他还是托尔芬都是这样。有的时候他都想要唾弃自己这样的想法，明明已经放弃了，为什么还要抱着这样好像有天能够回去一样的希望呢？  
“艾伦？”  
甜蜜的声音，从下方传来。趴在他胸口的少女用没有任何思考因素的担心表情仰视他的脸。就像这声音让人联想到的那样湿润的眼睛……在来到这里之前…或许应该是开始这样的关系之前，他都没有见过这样的表情。  
  
“啊，抱歉。”  
作为走神的赔礼，他低头用舌尖舔舐她微张的嘴唇，为此感觉到兴奋的少女也伸出舌头。虽然力道和技巧依旧不足，依旧努力地回应他。真的像是害怕他逃走那样，一边用唾液作为润滑，一边又深刻地注视着，像是要吸走那样将它们吞下。  
这样的想法让他忍不住想要笑，说到不熟练，他自己又好到哪里去呢？不过是暂时占上风罢了。  
“艾伦，喜欢~♡”  
她可能完全不理解这句话代表的含义，就轻易地说了出来，简单的发音，一遍又一遍，表情天真，拗直地重复。开始他还会感觉到惊讶害羞什么，但是后来发现少女似乎只是将这句话作为单纯的表达好感的方式而已，和对花草的好感没什么区别，便不再试图去拒绝她。  
但是像这样重复过千万次的，没有尽头的爱意，就算一开始只是当成玩笑……  
会逐渐开始认真起来，也是理所当然的…不是吗？  
  
这句话和名字是最早学会的。  
  
“啊，我也喜欢你……”  
像是能够让身体从心脏开始逐渐蔓延的热度，整个都燃烧起来一样，痛苦又焦灼，破坏和怜爱同时存在的表情。  
这种时候他也会感谢并没有相通的语言，否则他肯定也没有办法说出这样的话吧？  
亲吻依旧在继续，少女努力地挺起因为来自背后的抽插而摇晃的身体，颤抖又热情地纠缠上来。没有神采的眼睛半闭着，凝视他的眼睛。  
……她正在看着什么呢？  
哈…真不知道过去的同伴看见他现在的样子会说什么呢？让一定会说着“这家伙才不是艾伦”之类的话，一边嘲笑他吧？  
……还有阿尔敏和三笠，其他的笨蛋们，以及调查兵团的各位。  
那样的过去，在现在和梦又有什么区别呢？  
“喜欢~♡”  
少女轻声诉说着爱意，继续更深地将他吞没。  
亲吻是那么让人永远不厌倦的事情吗？看着那样幸福到快要融化的表情，脑袋也乱成一团的他忍不住这样想。  
像这样在失去一切的大地上互相依靠，纠缠，寻求安慰，稍微汲取那一点点暖意。  
  
从远处传来潜鸟怪异的鸣叫，混杂着犬科食肉动物的哀嚎。  
……真是悲惨啊。  
  
稍微配合着更换了一下姿势，少女的手用力地捧起他的脸，用能够让一切思考都消失的专注眼神凝视着这里，溢满水汽的眼睛将纤长的睫毛打湿，然后掉落到他的脸上。  
为什么在哭呢？  
他试图用手指擦掉少女的眼泪，直到对方的眼眶变红才意识到自己刚刚太过用力了。  
  
(无论哪里都是一样的)  
  
下半身连接的地方传来隐隐的，令人愉悦的疼痛。  
如果不靠这样的刺激的话…我都不知道要怎么去找活下去的意义了。  
梦想什么的……现在去思考又有什么用呢？  
  
被那种态度感染，艾伦撑起身体，将手从腰部缓缓移到她的头发上，滑过皮肤的触感让他忍不住地发抖，然后再次轻舔了一下她的嘴唇。  
发丝的触感有些潮湿，但总体来说依旧非常蓬松又微冷。  
“呼，不要着急，马上就给你……”  
  
窗外的风依旧没有停下。  
用略带颤抖的语气，他这样回应。  
  
  
“这里会比较舒服吗？”  
手从背后握住她的胸，把玩式地揉捏搓弄。其实他对胸也没有什么特殊的癖好，因为哪里都是软软的一团，如果只为自己考虑的话随便从手臂摸到大腿都可以。  
托尔芬将下巴搁在她的肩膀上。  
但这里是最顺手的，因为重力自然下垂的胸部揉捏起来就像是他幼年曾经照顾过的母羊……或许要更加软一点，因为里面并没有乳汁。  
因为和前面的艾伦贴地太紧，有的时候会觉得比较困难。  
屋子里很暖和，试验了很多次，终于赶在冬天来临前完工的取暖设备现在正在发挥作用。  
再加上艾伦带来的照明用矿石，现在不需要一直燃烧着火堆了，虽然就维京人的传统这样总觉得少了点气氛……  
稍稍将阴茎提出一点，然后再次插入时，液体从少女被撑开的阴户淌出，发出“啾”的声音。他又接着搅动了一下，直到少女软着腰瘫下来，一边颤抖一边用含着泪水的眼睛看向这边。  
……看来应该是不疼。  
托尔芬长长地舒了一口气。  
同时进入两根其实还是很困难，而且并没有舒服到哪里去，与其说是因为爱或者别的什么东西，其实更像是消遣。  
原本也是正常地在一个人插入的时候爱抚或者旁观，但是这样的行为似乎是会自己主动变得越来越过分的。  
从在其他两个人做的时候刻意回避，到目不斜视地干自己的事情，发展到主动脱掉衣服加入其中，还有各种没什么必要，纯粹就是为了想试试和不断提高的刺激上限就去浪费在这上面的东西和时间……过后想想都觉得当时的他们一定是疯了才会做出这种事情。  
……不过做都做了，也没什么好后悔的。  
微湿的头发扫过他的鼻尖，带着点蜂蜜的香气，感觉有些痒痒的。黏合在一起的股间依旧贪求着快乐，但是还是有那么些昏昏欲睡，比起动起来更想这样直接抱着，什么事情都不去做。  
反正冬天也没有别的事可以干，就这么黏一天都没有关系。  
虽然腰依旧在抖动，托尔芬悄悄打了一个哈欠，继续将脸埋在她湿润的颈弯和发丝中。  
  
一开始其实也只是单纯的，相互扶持的感觉……不知道从什么时候开始，也忘记了是谁先起头的，总之反应过来的时候，就这么搞到一起去了。  
作为夹心饼干的陷，舒适地感受裸体贴贴的快乐，我眯起了眼睛。  
这叫什么来着…吊桥效应？总之就是在面对生死存亡的危险时候，人的繁殖欲就会格外高涨……好像也不是？  
应该是道德会有一定程度的瓦解那一项……叫什么来着？一时半会儿有些想不起来。  
一下子插进身体的阴茎刮擦着嫩肉，在将我意识带飞的同时也一定程度上让我回过神来。  
……算了，管那些干什么呢，反正我现在只想做爱。  
“呼…小男孩真棒~♡”  
语言不通确实不错，到了兴头上，这样的话我也可以随便说，还可以抱着对方的身体，开心地在他耳朵边上说。  
反正只要表情可怜一点，就会自动被认为是在叫床了，就是这么好搞定。  
在心里想外表上完全看不出来的话，少女再一次发出了甜腻的叫声，积极地对着那张发出可爱呻吟的小嘴亲了上去，一直吻到对方漂亮的孔雀绿眼睛泪眼朦胧。  
亲亲也很棒呢，明明腰的动作那么淫乱，嘴上却还是这么可爱。  
  
“好喜欢~♡”  
只要表情开心地说出这样的话，艾伦的动作就会变得更加用力。  
积极地扭着腰回应，让肉和肉一起碰撞发出轻响，再加上被不断插入带出的液体声音……对付托尔芬，只需要用肢体语言就好了。  
两个人都非常好搞定，身上的敏感点和癖好我都了解的一清二楚~当然语言也是，早就学会啦~♡  
哎呀哎呀，一边接吻一边告白什么的还真是可爱。  
不过，这两个人可能一辈子都不会知道吧。  
啊啊~被少年人怎么用都不会软下去的硬邦邦阴茎戳来戳去，被压着强制性打开腿，从床头做到床位的感觉真实解压~♡什么事情都不用想真的太棒了！  
  
今天也是因为做爱欢呼的一天。  
  
  
仇恨和世界在这间屋子里不过是床底的灰尘，在空闲的时候被想起，然后又迅速地因为日常的劳作和生活遗忘。  
……或许在原本的世界，等一切结束之后，说不定他也会过上这样的生活。  
但是就算那样，也没有看到的可能了吧？


End file.
